


Angel Wings & Violent Things

by PeterickChild



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angel!Patrick, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterickChild/pseuds/PeterickChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven sent someone to save Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guardian Angel

Pete sits on the dirty bathroom floor with his head in his hands. He thinks he's not good enough, and he knows he never will be. There's a soft ping of metal hitting tile, and he feels a trickle of blood run down the inside of his arm. It's nothing new to him. He's done this more times than he can count, and the outcome is always the same: pain and regret. He wants a way out, but he's too afraid to open the door to leave. Blood pools on the floor, and for a moment he thinks he's finally done it. He closes his eyes, his lids heavy with guilt. It's quiet enough to hear the ticking of the clock on the wall. His breaths become shallow. A dog barks outside. The clock stops. Pete opens his eyes and sees a bright light coming toward him. He thinks this is it, the light at the end of the tunnel, almost literally. But when he looks closer, he finds a person amidst all the light. A person with wings. The room is flooded with an angelic sort of light.

"Am I dead?" he asks the winged savior.

"No, I'm here to save you."

Pete watches in awe as a heavenly light wraps itself around his arm, forming a bandage around his wounds. The winged figure then scoops Pete into his arms and tucks him into bed. Pete's eyes refuse to close, and he stares at the beautiful plumage protruding from the stranger's back. The godly creature lets out a huff when Pete's hands stroke over his wings, but reluctantly lets him continue.

"My name is Pete." he says, feeling awkward for not introducing himself before.

"I know," the creature replies. "I was assigned to you. My name is Patrick."

"Assigned?"

"Yes. I've been assigned to be your guardian angel since you obviously can't take care of yourself."

Pete scoffs, but rubs his cheek against the soft feathers of Patrick's wing. Patrick lets out a sigh and pulls the blankets up to Pete's chin.

"Go to bed," Patrick murmurs as he stands. "Things will be better in the morning."

"That's what everyone says," Pete whispers. "They're always wrong."

Patrick suddenly leans down into Pete's personal space, their noses just barely brushing against each other. His eyes burn into Pete's, his frustration making blue flames flicker inside his irises.

"Everyone isn't an angel," he growls. "I know what I'm talking about."

Patrick snaps his fingers and all the lights in Pete's apartment shut off. The angel's fingers then swipe across his forehead, and he loses consciousness to the sound of fluttering wings and a quiet apology pressed into his ear.


	2. Savior

Pete stumbles out of the bar and into the deserted streets. He's the most drunk he's ever been in his life, and it's cold out tonight in Chicago. He could call a cab to take him home, but he had spent all the money in his pocket on drinks and his phone is most likely still sitting at the bar. He walks as far as his drunk body can take him, only to realize he has no idea where he is or how to get home. He's walking through an alley when his body refuses to go on, and he slumps to the ground. He's sitting on the damp concrete, leaning against the dirty bricks of a building, when he feels a soft hand brush against his face.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Pete opens his eyes to see Patrick crouching in front of him, his wings encasing them in a golden light. Patrick caresses Pete's cheek before slapping him across the face.

"You could've called a cab or someone to take you home, you know? Or you could've just walked the right way."

Pete sighs pitifully and he can smell the alcohol in his own breath. His cheek still stings from where Patrick slapped him.

"Okay," Patrick says after a moment. "Let's go home, yeah?"

Pete nods and with the snap of Patrick's fingers, they appear in the bedroom of Pete's apartment. Pete runs to the bathroom and barely makes it there before he's spewing vomit everywhere. Patrick's hands are suddenly on his head, holding his hair away from his face. 

"You should think about getting a haircut." Patrick says when Pete finally stops puking.

Pete shoots a glare at him, but his gaze softens when Patrick picks him up and tucks him into bed. The angel runs his hand through Pete's hair, causing him to fall asleep.

"You know what? Forget what I said about your hair, I like it." Patrick says as Pete drifts to sleep.


	3. Chicago Winters

It's the middle of winter in Chicago when Pete's apartment heating system decides to give up and only blow out cold air. He would go stay with some of his friends, but the roads are too icy to drive on, and he doesn't want to burden them anyway. So Pete gathers all the blankets in his house and makes a nest in the centre of his bed. But even with his blanket nest, the apartment's temperature is dropping below freezing. His fingers are trembling with such force that he can barely keep the phone to his ear while he calls the heating company. Pete wraps himself in another blanket when the nice lady on the phone tells him that the repairman won't be over for at least two days. He's lost feeling in his feet by the time Pete's done arguing with the lady, and in his entire legs when he's done calling other companies. He sighs in defeat and curls up in a ball, the sound of his teeth chattering filling the room.

"Sucks to be you, huh?"

Pete looks up to see Patrick sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him with that charming smile. He gives the angel the middle finger in response, only to receive a laugh. Patrick crawls to Pete's end of the bed, pulling Pete to his chest and wrapping his wings around them both. Pete almost pulls away, but the blond angel is radiating heat and that's something Pete craves to have.

"Thanks." Pete mumbles into the crook of Patrick's neck as he falls asleep.

"Just doing my job," the angel replies in a whisper, pressing a kiss to Pete's forehead when he's positive the human is asleep. "Just doing my job."


	4. Pizza Sauce

Pete is at home making dinner when Patrick shows up again, smiling with his wings puffed out and glowing. Pete just about drops his pizza when he sees the angel sitting at his table, looking at him like it was normal for him to be there.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asks as he takes a seat across from Patrick.

"It gets lonely in Heaven." Patrick says, his bright blue eyes watching him carefully.

"Well do you want some pizza or something?"

"I don't eat. It's an angel thing."

Pete takes a couple bites of his pizza, shifting awkwardly under Patrick's gaze. A bit of the tomato sauce drips down onto his chin, but before he can reach up to wipe it away, Patrick's thumb swipes it away. Pete's eyelids flutter at the touch, and he chokes on his breath when the angel licks the sauce off his thumb.

"That tastes nice." 

Their eyes meet, and Patrick's hand comes up to cup Pete's jaw, his thumb brushing over his lips. Pete's eyes slip shut, and he feels Patrick's soft lips press against his.

"Tastes nice." the angel murmurs.

Pete opens his eyes fast enough to see the bright blush on Patrick's cheeks before his wings flutter and he disappears.


	5. Nightmares Keep Me Awake

Pete wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, his sheets soaked with sweat. His heart is thudding hard against his ribcage and it feels like it might burst any second. He hears the flutter of wings, and the room starts to glow in the presence of his angel.

"Are you alright?" comes Patrick's voice from behind him.

Patrick is sitting up on the other side of Pete's bed, his bright eyes fixated on Pete. 

"Just nightmares," Pete murmurs. "I'm okay."

The angel's hand presses on Pete's chest, feeling the hard thumps of his racing heart. Pete places his hand over Patrick's, trying to control his breathing. Patrick lies down, letting his wing drape over Pete like a blanket.

"Calm down," Patrick whispers. "You're safe."

Pete scoots closer to the angel, letting his head burrow into Patrick's neck. The angel's arms wrap around him like a protective barrier, and he can feel his heart rate slow down to a normal speed.

"Will you stay?" Pete asks almost inaudibly.

"I don't sleep," Patrick says, and Pete's heart almost breaks. "But I'll stay tonight."

"Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise."

Pete falls asleep with his hand gripping the fabric of Patrick's shirt to make sure he keeps his promise. Patrick stays up all night watching Pete sleep, using his angelic grace to keep the nightmares away.


	6. Sleeping with an Angel (Really, just sleeping.)

Pete feels the tickle of Patrick's feathers against his chin before he even opens his eyes. Patrick is still laying down beside him, his gaze soft and locked on him.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." the angel whispers, reaching over to touch Pete's face.

Pete holds Patrick's hand to his face, letting out a sigh of contentment. His stomach rumbles angrily, and he lets out a laugh. Patrick snaps his fingers and a tray of breakfast appears on Pete's lap.

"I could've just got something from the kitchen." Pete says.

Patrick shrugs and takes a strawberry from the tray, locking eyes with Pete when he bites into it. The sweet juices dribbles from the corner of his mouth, and Pete can't stop himself from leaning over to lick it away.

"I thought angels don't eat." 

"We don't, but that doesn't mean we can't."

Patrick's lips meet Pete's again, lasting longer than their previous kisses. Pete pulls Patrick closer, gripping the material of Patrick's shirt tightly.

"Eat your breakfast." Patrick murmurs against his lips.

"I am." Pete breathes out, biting at Patrick's pink lips.

Pete rolls over and positions himself right on top of Patrick, gripping his wings and kissing him like the world was ending outside. The angel pushes him off and pins him to the bed, declaring himself as the dominant one. Pete moans at the sight of his angel, and Patrick attacks his neck with fierce kisses. Patrick's hand is on the top of Pete's pajama pants when someone knocks at the door.

"Better luck next time." Patrick laughs into Pete's ear before he vanishes.

"Next time," Pete whispers as he walks to the door, his erection still obvious in his pajama pants. "There's gonna be a next time."


	7. Her

Patrick doesn't show up for two days after the incident, so Pete decides to go out and have a little fun. He goes downtown to the bar that night and sits at the bar, watching the crowds of drunk people throw themselves onto the dance floor. He spins around on his stool and rests his back against the bar. He spots a girl dancing in the corner, and she flashes him a smile. Her hips sway back and forth as she walks to him, and Pete buys her a drink. He can tell by the look in her eyes that this will be a fun night.

~*~

Her name is Jasie, Pete figures out while they're lying in her bed. Her fingers trace the tattoo on his lower stomach as they lie there, naked and satisfied. She rolls to the other side of the bed as she falls asleep, and Pete has the chance to escape. But he doesn't leave. He stays in her bed, rolling over to look at her while she sleeps. He rests his head on the pillows behind him and pulls the blanket to his chin.

_I could stay a little while longer._ He thinks to himself. _Maybe she'll let me stay._

As he falls asleep curled up next to her, he swears he hears the soft flapping of wings.


End file.
